


Flowers | ft. A very flustered Annabeth

by cosmicavocado



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth you funky superb lesbian, F/F, PJO & HoO, Piper has a thing for blondes i swear, flowercrowns, flowershop au, implied Valzhang, ish, minor Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, past Calypso/Leo Valdez, theyre gay harold, this is gay, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicavocado/pseuds/cosmicavocado
Summary: Her breath was suddenly caught in her throat as her stormy grey eyes met with a pair of green ones. The lady waved at her, a sweet smile stretching across her tanned face. Annabeth nearly froze, but she forced a small smile anyway and waved back.'Shit,' Annabeth thought to herself. Her stomach was in knots and her heart felt as thought it was going to leap out of her chest.





	Flowers | ft. A very flustered Annabeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey im back i just got off summer and school officially started for me a month ago so yesh that sucks kinda wanna die now oops

Annabeth pushed the glass door to the little flower shop on the corner of the street open, humming softly to the tune that played on her phone through her earphones. She inhaled the sweet scent of flowers as she entered, smiling contentedly as she walked towards the cashier and behind it. 

She lazily slid off her backpack, placing it neatly beside the drawers that contained items she'd need for her shift. She opened one of the drawers, picking up a navy blue apron before closing it once more. She slid the apron on, walking towards the glass door once more and flipping the 'sorry, we're closed' sign to 'open'. 

The sun just started to rise and people just started to wander around the peaceful streets. Annabeth started to busy herself as she waited for costumers-- making sure that the array of flowers were neatly organized on the shelves, spraying the orchids with water, tidying up the shop. She eventually finished her tasks, and by then, people littered the streets and nearly every shop was open. 

As if on cue, the moment Annabeth sat behind the cashier, one of her friends barged into the shop, his face redder than the hoodie he wore and his curly black hair flying all over the place. He wore a ticked off expression that genuinely scared Annabeth. He looked as if he was about to burn someone alive.

He slammed his fists on the table, "Do you have any flowers that mean 'fuck off'?" 

The blonde snickered. "Good morning to you too, Leo," She greeted. Leo shook his head, "No time for greetings, woman!" He scowled, his face still as red as a tomato. Annabeth rolled her eyes, tying her hair back into a ponytail. "What'd Frank do this time?" She asked, to which Leo responded with a frustrated noise.

"Remember the other day when I asked Cali out?" Leo asked, trying to contain his anger. A smirk tugged on Annabeth's lips. "Yeah, and she rejected you," She pointed out, and the short Latino boy responded with a glare. "Go on," She instructed. Leo pinched the bridge of his nose, "He won't let me live it down, and he keeps muttering shit that I can't hear, and he's just generally a dick." He explained, his tone a little less pissed off.

"And you plan on giving him flowers to let him know that you hate him?" Annabeth raised a brow at him, clearly amused. Leo's face was still red, though Annabeth was sure it wasn't because he was mad. "Do you want my money or not?" He asked, his voice going an octave higher. Annabeth pointed to one of the shelves across the shop. "Get the aconites, the violet ones on the third shelf." 

Leo gritted his teeth, mumbling a 'thank you' as he stomped over to the shelf. Annabeth shook her head, chuckling as she took out her phone to do whatever she needed to do. Leo eventually left with the flowers, his face not as red as it was when he entered the shop. 

The day went by, people came and went to the flower shop, buying flowers of all sorts for their loved ones, while some just came in to look at the flowers decorating the shelves. Her co-worker, Calypso, came in for her shift around one in the afternoon and told her that she could go and rest, but Annabeth insisted that she'd stay since she had nothing productive to do at home. 

At some point, out of boredom, Calypso made the both of them flower crowns out of roses and gypsies and foliage (Annabeth was sure she picked that off their decorations, but she didn't really mind). 

She was once again roaming around the small shop, a red flower crown nestled in her blonde hair as she mopped the floors and hummed to the soft music that played in the background. 

That's when the glass doors were pushed open. Annabeth looked up from the floor, her eyes darting towards the figure standing on the open door.

Her breath was suddenly caught in her throat as her stormy grey eyes met with a pair of green ones. The lady waved at her, a sweet smile stretching across her tanned face. Annabeth nearly froze, but she forced a small smile anyway and waved back. 

'Shit,' Annabeth thought to herself as she watched the stunning lady walk towards the cashier where Calypso was on her phone (probably playing Minecraft). Her braided brown hair swayed behind her, and her hips swayed with every step. Annabeth could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks as she looked away and continued to mop the floor. 

Thank whatever deity in the sky, the one and only Leo Valdez came storming into the shop once more, his face twisted with embarrassment and anger. He spotted Annabeth in front of the shelves, her cheeks dusted with red (but of course, he was too embarrassed to even notice that). 

Annabeth tried to calm herself down and distract herself from looking at the girl in front of the cashier. "What happened to you?" She raised a brow at him. Leo grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her back and forth. "I'm so fucking humiliated, Annie—"

"Don't call me Annie." 

"—I'm a fucking idiot, of course, he wouldn't know what those flowers meant!" He practically screeched. Annabeth lightly pushed him off, "No need to panic, Leo, it's just flowers." She tried to calm him down. Leo only shrieked. His face turned a bright shade of red (probably from embarrassment,) and he flailed his arms around. "You say that like it's not a big deal!" 

Calypso cleared her throat from across them, raising an eyebrow questioningly at the two. The girl was staring at them as well, her green eyes filled with amusement as she watched them converse. "If you two are done flirting—" 

"Disgusting," Annabeth cringed, to which Leo responded with an offended gasp. "I'll have you know that I am supersized mcshizzle bad boy supreme, lady!" Annabeth simply rolled her eyes. Calypso shook her head. "Annabeth, do you mind showing..." Calypso looked at the girl. "Piper." She responded. 

'Piper.' Annabeth repeated the name in her head. She struggled to look away from Piper, and she was sure she was blushing from the looks Leo was giving her. 

Calypso continued. "Do you mind showing Piper where the sappy lovey-dovey flowers or something are?" Annabeth could feel her heart thumping rapidly in her chest, but she nodded anyways. "Sure," She flashed the girl a shy smile. "Come with me," She gestured for the girl, now named Piper, to follow her, leaving Leo and Calypso behind.

You know what? Fuck whatever deity was above. Annabeth walked awkwardly as the girl followed behind her, completely at ease. She tried to clear her mind as she disappeared in between the shelves with Piper, hoping that she won't say anything stupid in front her. 

She eventually stopped, standing in front of a shelf with various flowers. She awkwardly cleared her throat, "So," She started, "Who're the flowers for?" 

'What the fuck was that?' She mentally scolded herself, wincing inwardly as she watched Piper scan the shelves for the flowers she wanted. Piper didn't seem to mind, though. "No one, really. I just wanted to pick up some flowers." Annabeth nodded. Watching as she picked up a couple of white roses, turning to Annabeth. 

"Are these fine?" She asked the blonde. Annabeth hummed in thought, before responding. "They're nice, but those are bridal roses—traditional wedding flowers." She explained. Piper nodded, placing the roses back and picking up a few yellow ones mingled with peach colored ones. "How about these?" She showed the blonde. "Those are meant to cheer people up, they mean friendship and joy." She went on, before pointing towards a peach colored rose, "And the peach roses show deep appreciation and gratitude, just a way of saying thank you," She explained. 

Piper nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips as she spoke. "What flowers would you recommend for me to buy, then?" She asked. 

Annabeth looked at the girl, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she cleared her throat, trying to maintain her composure as she picked up a bouquet of forget-me-not's, with a couple of light pink roses and daisies. "I suggest you get these." Piper eyed the bouquet, watching as Annabeth  
pointed towards the daisies, "Daisies mean true love, innocence and purity," She then pointed to the roses, "These mean gentleness and admiration, while the forget-me-not's are usually given to people you hope wouldn't forget you." 

Piper smiled. "They're really pretty," She commented, taking the flowers from Annabeth's hands to admire them. Annabeth could only nod in response, observing Piper hum in thought as she looked at the flowers. A few strands of her brown hair fell on her face, freckles decorated her cheeks, her green eyes sparkled with something so pleasant, and the small smile that adorned her lips never left. 

'Like you,' The blonde thought to herself as the shorter girl looked up at her, a giggle slipping past her lips. Annabeth could feel her entire body go warm and her heart beating so fast. 

"Well, thank you," and Annabeth almost slammed her head against the shelf. Shit, she said that out loud, didn't she?

Annabeth's cheeks grew warm as she stuttered for words, awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact. "Fuck— sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." She tried to explain, but Piper only giggled. 

The blonde's heart fluttered. She watched as Piper put a hand over her mouth to hide her laughs. "It's fine, I get that a lot," She brushed it off like it's not a big deal, but she was grinning from ear to ear. For a few seconds, the two fell silent, with Annabeth trying to avoid meeting the other's eye and Piper rocking back and forth on her heels. 

"I'll take this, then," Piper finally spoke. The other awkwardly cleared her throat, "Sure, alright." She took the bouquet of flowers from Piper's hands, assisting her back to the cashier. When she got there, however, Leo and Calypso were nowhere to be found. 

She was going to smack the both of them the moment they got back.

She glared at the counter, silently cursing herself and her friends, but she walked behind the counter anyways and helped Piper. Once the shorter girl got the receipt, she shuffled through her belongings for a few seconds, before pulling out a pen. She flipped the receipt over and scribbled something on the paper, before quickly sliding it back to Annabeth. She thanked the girl, and started to make her way out of the shop with a bouquet of flowers in hand. 

Just as she pushed the glass door open, she paused, looking back at Annabeth, a shy smile adorning her lips and a crimson shade dusting her cheeks. "By the way, I think you're pretty too," She complemented. 

And then she left. 

Annabeth could only stare at the door, her heart pounding in her chest, her face beet red and a goofy smile tugging on her lips. She then grabbed the slit of paper from the counter, her eyes scanning over the numbers scribbled on the white surface.

"And she scores!" Leo cheered as he opened the door to the storage room on Annabeth's left side. Calypso emerged behind Leo, her phone in hand (recording the entire thing, of course) as she whooped alongside the boy. 

"Shut up," Annabeth shoved the slit of paper in the pockets of her apron, rolling her eyes at the two as they walked over to her with teasing, knowing looks on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i have more pipabeth stuff but ehh,, this is on my wattpad too btw ana ou


End file.
